


What If Brian Got Bashed Instead

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Canon, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-07
Updated: 2004-02-07
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: The title says it all.





	What If Brian Got Bashed Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Brian didn’t know what possessed him. Maybe he’d lost a few brain cells when he tried his hand at scarfing. He took a deep calming breath before he opened the hotel door. Brian made his way to where Justin’s prom was being held. As he entered the ballroom it did occur to him that it was probably a very bad idea for him to be there. Justin wanted him there and he really didn’t want to disappoint him. All the kid was asking for was a dance, he could grant him that. 

 

Justin stood out like a blonde beacon. When his bright blue eyes locked on Brian he was granted with one of Justin’s brilliant smiles and he knew he had made the right decision. He sauntered over to Justin. He kissed Daphne on her temple and asked if he could borrow her date. 

 

Brian led Justin onto the dance floor. The kids parted like the red sea and the dance floor was all there’s. The soft music began to play. Brian placed his scarf around Justin’s neck and led him into a waltz. Justin looked beautiful tonight. He found himself genuinely smiling at his lover. This was there moment to shine. He twirled Justin down the length of the dance floor. Justin spun with precision like turns. Justin teasingly smiled up at his dance partner as he unbuttoned the tux jacket. He leaned in close as if to kiss him, then turned to pull the jacket off slowly pressing up against Brian’s body in anticipation of things to come later. The jacket got tossed to Daphne who was grinning from the sidelines. 

 

Justin placed the scarf back around his neck. Brian twirled Justin around. He murmured into Justin’s ear “hang on tight.” 

 

When he felt Justin tighten his hold he dipped him low to the floor. When he brought him back up he lifted him spinning around. As Justin’s feet touched the floor he kissed him deeply as the song ended. He pulled Justin along after him making a dramatic exit. Daphne caught up with them and he retrieved his jacket. 

 

They walked to the parking garage. Brian had placed his scarf back around Justin’s neck. 

 

“I can’t believe you came, that was so cool!” 

 

“Surprisingly enough I had a good time.” 

 

“Did you see there faces? This is a prom there never going to forget.” 

 

“I didn’t notice I couldn’t take my eye’s off a certain blonde twink.” 

 

They twirled around the parking garage reliving the dance they had just shared. They didn’t know that danger was lurking by. Chris Hobbs stepped out between two cars. When the couple stopped Brian’s back was facing him. His bat was raised. Justin happened to glance over Brian’s shoulder and terror struck him like a cold vice. Brian noticed the sudden change in Justin, fear was emanating off him in waves. 

 

“Brian!” 

 

Brian turned around to see what could be causing Justin such distress. It all happened so fast. All he could register was a baseball bat swing towards his head and darkness consumed him. His body crumpled to the hard cement. 

 

Hobbs took a swing at Justin but Justin wasn’t going down with out a fight as his lover lay bleeding to death at his feet. He caught the bat in both hands as it came towards him. He brought his knee up smashing Hobbs in the balls viscously. Justin yanked the bat out of his hands as Hobbs sank to the floor cupping his crotch. The bat was tossed as far away as he could. It bounced and rolled under one of the parked cars. 

 

Justin sank down next to Brian and took him in his arms cradling him. “No, no, no, no, no, God!” 

 

He removed the white scarf and tried to stop the bleeding, the white scarf quickly turned crimson. Justin huddled over Brian’s body to protect him from further damage. People were starting to come having heard the commotion. Justin quickly looked around for Hobbs but he had slunk off like the coward he was. 

 

Daphne pushed her way through the crowd. She had this sinking feeling that something bad had happened. When she saw Brian on the ground in a pool of blood and Justin sobbing over his body her knees wobbled. She rushed over to her best friend and knelt on the other side of Brian. The hem of her peach dress dragged through the blood. 

 

“Daph help me!” 

 

She got her cell phone out of the little purse she had with her and dialed 911. She gave them the address of the hotel and stayed on the line relaying Brian’s condition to the operator. Daphne placed a comforting hand on Justin’s shoulder as he continued to keep pressure on the wound. Blood was smeared across Brian’s lovely face. 

 

Justin never left Brian’s side. He held onto his hand the whole time he was placed on the stretcher and loaded into the back of the ambulance. He rode in the back with Brian keeping in constant physical contact as much as possible. Daphne followed them to the hospital in her car. On the way she called Mrs. Taylor and let her know what happened and asked that she let Debbie know so she could spread the word among Brian’s little family. 

 

She found Justin just standing there in the hallway looking lost with tears streaming down his face. She maneuvered him to a secluded hallway away from prying eyes. He was covered in Brian’s blood. 

 

“Why did this have to happen? Chris should have gone after me not Brian” Justin sobbed. “I don’t think he’s going to make it Daph” he whispered. 

 

“Of course he will! Do you think he’d let this defeat him? He’ll pull through to spite everyone.” 

 

Justin gave a little laugh at the thought. “That sounds like something he’d do. I’m so scared. His heart already stopped once in the ambulance. I can’t loose him. I can’t!” 

 

She started to pull him into a hug but he pushed away. 

 

“I’m covered in blood, your dress.” 

 

“It’s just a dress.” 

 

He let her hold him, rocking him back and forth. All of Brian’s friends came. Seeing the condition that Justin was in he was not bothered by the questions that they had. When Justin went to clean up Daphne filled them in on all that had happened. Later the news came that Brian was in a coma in ICU. Justin and his friends kept constant vigil as the days past. Jennifer allowed Justin to miss school. She figured he wouldn’t be much good there anyway. 

 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

 

Three Days Later 

 

Justin was worn out and if it weren’t for his friends forcing him to eat and sleep he probably would have wasted away. He was the one that saw the Doctor approach and a sense of dread filled him. 

 

“I’m Dr. Fine are you all with Mr. Kinney?” 

 

Everyone nodded not daring to speak. 

 

“Mr. Kinney is awake and asking for a Justin Taylor. He’s been quite agitated ever since he awoke.” 

 

“I’m Justin can I see him?” 

 

“That would be most helpful. I don’t think he’ll calm down till he sees you.” 

 

“How is he?” Justin asked nervously. 

 

“He’s awake and stable. Mr. Kinney had severe swelling of the brain due to being struck. His memory is a little fuzzy but he seems to remember most of everything before the attack. He’s very lucky to be alive.” 

 

Justin went to Brian’s room and hesitated just inside the door. Brian looked so fragile laying there. 

 

“What are you doing all the way over there Sunny boy? Come closer, at the moment I can’t come to you.” 

 

Justin thumbed a tear from his eye and went over to Brian’s bed side to hold his hand. Brian looked him over making sure he wasn’t hurt to. 

 

“That bastard didn’t hurt you did he?” 

 

“No, he tried but I grabbed the bat and kneed him in the nuts.” He laughed a little at that as did Brian. Justin touched his face gently. “I’m so sorry that this happened Brian. If I’d known I never would have asked you. Hell I never would have went.” 

 

Brian gently squeezed his hand. “No regrets, It’s not your fault. I don’t blame you so just forget it.” 

 

“It should have been me” Justin whispered. 

 

Brian lunged and grabbed the front of Justin’s shirt, a fierce look in his eyes. “Don’t you ever say that!” 

 

He froze at that moment a look of panic on his face. He began to struggle to no avail. Justin grabbed him by the shoulders and forced him to be still. 

 

“Brian what’s wrong?” 

 

“I can’t move my legs” Brian whispered. 

 

The Doctor was called in and Brian was thoroughly checked over. It was determined that the swelling of the brain affected his motor control. Weather he would be able to walk again remained to be seen. As Brian was being examined Justin relayed the latest news to everyone. It came as a shock that the great Brian Kinney would be incapacitated. When Justin entered Brian’s room again he was in a dark mood. 

 

“Get out.” 

 

“Brian don’t push me away.” He sat down next to Brian who turned slightly away. 

 

“I don’t want your pity.” 

 

“Good cuz I’m not giving you any.” He got no response from Brian. “If it were me instead I’d like to think you’d be there for me too.” 

 

“Well it isn’t you Sunshine.” 

 

“I know.” He laid his head on Brian’s chest holding him around the waist. He felt Brian relax and soon felt fingers running through his hair. “Brian what are we gonna do?” 

 

Brian sighed “I don’t know” he said honestly.


End file.
